Analytical Cell Models Core - Abstract The DDRCC Analytical Cell Models Core proposes to provide DDRCC members with access to state-of-the-art tissue culture models of digestive and liver disease. We will use genome engineering technologies including CRIPSR-Cas9 to introduce genetic alterations into established cell lines and into induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs). The iPSCs will be differentiated to form cells of the gastrointestinal tract and liver that will be used for study by DDRCC members. The Core will also provide members with primary parenchymal and non- parenchymal livers cells from both human and rodent livers as well as critical tools for the analyses of cells. In addition to providing DDRCC members with cell lines that can be used for direct analyses, the Core will also provide members with training and critical reagents that will allow them to establish many of the procedures in their own laboratories. The Core will adopt a program of rigorous evaluation that will ensure that it performs optimally and continues to provide DDRCC members access to new technologies as they are developed. Dr. Duncan, who will lead the core, is an expert in stem cell biology and cell differentiation, and he has used genome engineering extensively to generate cells to model liver disease. He has previous experience in running a similar core while a Professor at the Medical College of Wisconsin. He will be supported by Dr. Don Rockey who has extensive experience in the isolation of cells from both human and rodent livers.